Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input device, more particularly, to an input device for a computing device.
Description of the Related Art
Handwriting is an area of occupational performance that is very important from children to adult. How to grasp a pen/pencil correctly is thus a critical issue because it can lead to finger fatigue, if not grasp correctly, which will further impact on the speed and legibility of writing or drawing. Furthermore, a stylus, which is to simulate pen, pencil, brush, etc., normally used for note taking or picture drawing in computing environment.
Many academic researches and clinic reports indicate and support the theory that so-called “dynamic tripod (DT) grasp” has been promoted as the optimal grasp pattern because it allows for the fine dexterous movements of the fingers to create letters. Therapists and teachers commonly recommend that children, especially those with handwriting difficulties, use the DT pencil grasp. In the DT grasp, the pencil is held with the tip of the thumb and the index finger and laid on the side of the third finger. The thumb and the index finger form a circle. A desirable feature of the DT pencil grasp is the facilitation of fluid and fine movements of the three fingers as they flex and extend to form vertical and curved letter strokes. In addition, the ring and the fifth fingers provide stabilization against the palm and support the metacarpal arch of the hand.
Based on aforesaid grasp theory, applying tripod grasp design to a stylus is also important for stylus heavy users.